deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Auto Rifle
The Auto Rifle is a firearm found in Dead Island. Of all the in-game weapons, the Auto Rifle is the only one that has the full range of fire rates (defined solely by time the player keeps the fire button pressed): full automatic fire has a low accuracy, short burst has a balance between firepower and accuracy, single shot is the most accurate rate of fire, which makes this rifle a universal weapon in the game. There are two versions of the weapon in the game. In most cases the weapon has wooden parts and simple version of the iron sight, but sometimes it has darker polymer parts and different iron sight. The variety of style of the Auto Rifle depends on its affix/prefix (i.e. Malicious Auto Rifle, Defective Auto Rifle), but the style does not add a major significance to the weapons stats. The modified weapon's magazine will have a color stripe on it to indicate what element the gun is using: orange (fire), green (poison), or blue (electricity). Variants Unlike the other firearms in the game, the Auto Rifle does not have a true variant in terms of rifle type. However, Auto Rifles can vary widely in cosmetic appearance; stock type, barrel length, iron sights, etc. Defender of the Motherland "Defender of the Motherland" is a unique and exceptional version of the Auto Rifle. It has a very low chance of spawning in either metal chests or off of dead zombies. Location * When going to the Supermarket for the first time, two Punks will carry the weapon. One will be inside a storage unit while the other near the place where the Striker Gun Mod is located. * Quite a few rifles can be found in the Jungle during Act III and/or received as a quest reward. * After finishing the mission Boat Supplies, the player can go back to the container, and open boxes of metal, which has great chances of generating a common auto rifle or a variant of appearance. Trivia * The Auto Rifle variant with wood-effect furniture appears to be based on the AKS-74U carbine, AKS-74 and the AK-74. For more information see the AK-74 Wikipedia article. * The Auto Rifle variant with polymer-effect furniture appears to be based on the AK-104, AK-74M and the AK-105. For more information see the AK-105 Wikipedia article. * Auto Rifles are easily the most expensive weapons in the game. Resale values are usually around 4 times that of a good melee weapon, 3 times that of a good pistol, and 1.5 times that of another rifle. Due to the high rate of fire and low accuracy on full-auto, they are also hard to maintain, as ammunition can quickly run dry. * All auto rifles are a mix of AK-104's, AK74's, AKS74's, AK74M's and AKS74U's. Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-19-27-00.jpg|The Auto Rifle. (AKS-74U) 500px-DeadIslandGame-AK-104 holding.jpg|The Auto Rifle. (AK-104) DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-19-29-05.jpg|Iron sight. (AK-74M) DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-19-52-71.jpg|In action. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-19-56-39.jpg|Reloading. (AKS-74U) DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-27-11-09.jpg|When dropped. (AKS-74U) 2013-03-25_00001.jpg|Another version of the Auto Rifle. (AK-104) 2013-03-25_00002.jpg|On the ground. (AK-74M) 2013-04-01_00001.jpg|A couple of Auto Rifles laying on the floor. (Both wood-effect and polymer-effect furniture Auto Rifles) ru:Автоматическая винтовка Category:Weapon Category:Firearms